


Brother...mine

by 2wrong2right (artieme3)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, holmescest, mylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artieme3/pseuds/2wrong2right
Summary: Dialogue in verseThe push and pullHolmescest





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very mild holmescest but holmescest none the less. Don't like it don't read.

Why, if people are fools and we are so different  
Because you are my brother  
I am yours and have always been  
Brother  
Friend

Mine

You know what they don't know  
Because you're my brother  
Because I let you see  
There's nothing you could hide from me  
Just try

Please

I can not and will not  
Not even to save me  
I’ll save you from me  
I have saved me for you  
It's My fault

You can’t

Deny me  
Expect me  
You want me  
This is wrong  
We’ve always been

Brother

I can't always be strong  
So be weak, you can  
Just once  
For me  
Anything

Always.


End file.
